The Sugar Rush Cup Series
by Wreck-It Ralph
Summary: In 1995, Rancis Fluggerbutter captured his first Sugar Rush Championship. Now in 2013, he's pursing his 'Drive for Five'. With some heated competition from fellow racers, this could be Rancis' toughest season ever in the Sugar Rush Cup Series. 36 races, 23 tracks, 15 racers, 8 Chasers, ONE CHAMPION. This, Is the Sugar Rush Cup Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Rush Cup Series**

(Prologue)

* * *

"This is it! Coming out of turn number 4, after only three seasons in the Sugar Rush Cup Series, Rancis Fluggerbutter will stake his claim as the 1995 Sugar Rush Cup Series Champion!" The race announcer for the Sugar Rush Cup Series announces. Rancis Fluggerbutter, in the number 24 kart for Hershey Motorsports awaits the field to pull off the track and onto pit road. Tears stream down his face as he pulls onto the front stretch and burns his tires in jubilation.

"WHOOOOOOO! YEAH BABY!" Rancis screams as he does his first Championship burnout. One of his pit crew members runs out to his kart and inserts a flag into the holster next to his door. Rancis shakes his hand and continues doing his burnout. The flag reads "First Time for Everything." Despite all the naysay from the haters, Rancis was now a champion, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"All right buddy," his crew chief radios to him, "come on down to Victory Lane, we got a trophy with your name on it," he said cheerfully. Rancis ceases his burnout and drives off to the winner's circle to be with his team.

"And here he is," the pit reporter reports, "the newest champion of the Sugar Rush Cup Series, Rancis, take us through this season and how it feels to finally become a champion?" The reporter asks. Doused with Pepsi and confetti, Rancis wipes off his face and adjusts his championship hat before answering.

"Oh, this is what I've dreamed of my whole life! I've got to thank Mr. Hershey for giving me this opportunity back in '92 at Atlanta. This has been the best and most fun I've ever had in a stock car, but we aren't done yet, I've got to thank my crew for gutting it out all year and just being spot on every race, and my crew chief," Rancis said and grabbed his crew chief by the neck in a hug, "what a hell of a guy, I couldn't ask for a smarter guy on the pit box." Rancis concluded his interview before resuming the celebrations with his team.

"We here at Sugar Rush TV thank you for joining us this season," the reporter said to the camera.

"This has been the 1995 Sugar Rush Cup Series season. We hope you fans enjoyed the 36 week season, and we hope you come back with us for the 1996 Daytona 500 which is only 90 days away, and congratulations to Rancis Fluggerbutter, the 1995 Champion. Good night race fans, see you at the Beach," Benny Peppermint announces. Rancis shut off the TV and got up from the couch. The year is 2013, his 21st season in the Sugar Rush Cup Series. Rancis' phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh yes Mr. Hershey, I'll see you in Daytona," Rancis said with a hint of enthusiasm on his face. It was time again for a new season of the Sugar Rush Cup Series. After closing up his house and driving to the airport, Rancis entered the private jet of his owner, Rick Hershey, to fly to Daytona Beach, Florida. After 20 seasons, Rancis was thinking how far he had come since that day in 1995. But, today was the start of a new season, Pre Season Thunder for the racing series was starting up, and all the drivers were excited. Rancis' teammate, Swizzle Malarkey, was a two time champion, and his other teammate, Gloyd Orangeboar, was a single time champion.

"Well, here we go again," Rancis said as the plane's wheels touched the ground on the runway in Florida. The best part of this for Rancis was the fans, not because of how famous he was, but seeing the overwhelming support he got from them and how loyal they were.

"So Rancis," Swizzle said as they got ready to de-board the plane, "you ready for the fan experience meeting at the garage area later tonight, it's gonna be a madhouse," He asked and picked up his carry on duffel bag.

"It's my favorite part Swizzle, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rancis said with a wink. The difference between Rancis and a few racers (excluding his teammates) was he didn't like to boast about how many championships he'd won, he relished the memories, friends and fans he'd made. Luckily, the three caught a private limo to their hotel which was a few blocks away from the mecca of Sugar Rush: Daytona. The three drivers arrived at their hotel and discarded their street clothes to put on their racing fire suits. Rancis came out of his room in his brown, yellow and orange Reese's fire suit which read _Four Time Champion__: '95 '97' 98' 01_ atop the right breast. Swizzle exited his room wearing his red Skittles fire suit which read _Two Time Champion '96 '99_ atop the right breast. And Gloyd was wearing his brown Snicker's Fire Suit which read _2002 _champion atop the right breast.

"Well boys," Gloyd patted the back of his teammates, "let's go greet us some fans."

* * *

**End Chapter 1. **

Chapter Two will introduce other racers.


	2. The Other Side of the Garage

**The Sugar Rush Cup Series Chapter 2: The other side of the Garage**

_dark demon122: Yeah, it's just like NASCAR, except they are racing their karts._

_VickyT36: Thank you. With a 36 race season, this might be over 40 chapters long._

_Shut Your Yams: Thank you_

* * *

**(Same time as last Chapter, but with Vanellope)**

Vanellope von Schweetz & her teammates, Taffyta Muttonfudge and Jubileena Bing-Bing, just arrived at their hotel when the boys did. All three girls drove for Reese Penske at Penske Racing."Ah, another season, you girls ready for this?" Vanellope asked excitedly as she stripped her street clothes and put on her Hostess fire suit which read _Three Time Champion '00 '04 '06._

"Yeah, I'm ready for another championship Von Schweetz," Taffyta bragged while putting on her Strawberry Nesquik fire suit which had _Five Time Champion '05 '07 '09 '10 '12_ on it. Jubileena groaned and rolled her eyes at Taffyta's cockiness. She sat down on her bed and put on her Twizzler fire suit which had _2011 Champion._

"You know Taffyta, ever since you got more Championships than Rancis, you've really become egotistical," Jubileena pointed out.

"What do you mean ever since she got Five Cups?" Vanellope chuckled, "she's always been egotistical since driving for Reese," Vanellope replied.

"Shut up, you two are just jealous that I'm the best there ever was in the SRCS," Taffyta stuck her tongue out and put on her strawberry Nesquik hat. The other girls put their sponsored hats on and left to get to the fan event at the Daytona International Speedway Media Center.

"Hey, I think that's the Hershey boys ahead of us," Jubileena pointed out to the limo in front of them.

"How are you and Swizz doing Jubileena?" Vanellope curiously asked while fiddling with the window control. Jubileena blushed and looked away.

"We're doing fine, but those rumors of us at Chicagoland last year are NOT True at ALL!" She exclaimed embarrassingly. The previous season, there was a four hour rain delay at Chicagoland Speedway. Jubileena and Swizzle spent the rain delay cuddling. But as Jubleena exited Swizzle's hauler, rumors and reports circulated that they had 'done the deed,' but that wasn't true. "I'm just glad we all date people the same age," she added, "save for Vanellope, when are you gonna date someone?"

"Yeah we all know Bing-Bing," Taffyta sighed and ignored Jubileena's question to Vanellope, "you're too nice to do premarital," she said out loud. Jubileena glared at Taffyta and flicked the Five Time champ's hat off. Taffyta scoffed, picked up the cap, and gave Jubileena the finger.

"Girls!" Vanellope shouted to get them to stop, "we're here," she drooled with excitement and awe. Despite racing in the SRCS for 17 years, Vanellope still got chills from seeing Daytona International Speedway at night time. The massive 2.5 mile track oozed with magic and intensity with the hundreds of LED lights surrounding the facility. The two limos pulled into the parking lot where all six drivers exited and said their hellos.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Swizzle asked and hugged Jubileena.

"Not much Swizz, just thinkin' of how much trophy polish I'm gonna need to polish my newest Daytona 500 trophy," Vanellope teased the two time champion.

"When you only have one Vanellope, two may seem like a lot," Gloyd teased her, "it's nice to already have two," he bragged. Vanellope had only one career Daytona 500 victory, while everybody else had two, save for Rancis who had three.

"Come on guys," Rancis said, "we can't keep our fans waiting," he scolded them. The six made their way to the media center where their was already hundreds of fans waiting for them.

"How long is this meet and greet Rancis?" Jubileena asked him.

"From 7:00 PM to 8:00 PM, so get ready to have a sore wrist tonight," Rancis replied. All six passed the 'glory room' where there were pictures of the best of the SRCS were pictured. Since the series only started in 1993, there wasn't very many champions to recognize. Several had already retired or passed on. Of the few that retired, they were race announcers or just attendees. Of them, Herschel Nougatson, was the first Champion of the SRCS, winning the first two championships. He was now a race announcer.

"Okay guys, get ready for the introduction," Taffyta said, gushing with glee at seeing her fans.

"Get ready race fans, for your favorite drivers!" The meet and greet coordinator announced. "Driving the number 24 Reese's Chevrolet Kart, Four time SRCS champion, Rancis Fluggerbutter," he announced as Rancis appeared on the stage with a wave. "Driving number 97 Hostess Ford Kart, Three Time SRCS Champ, Vanellope von Schweetz!" Vanellope ran up to the stage and did a kart wheel, causing a roar of applause within the crowd. "Driving the number 46 Skittle's Chevrolet Kart, 'The Swizz' Malarkey!" Swizzle walked onto the stage and gave a thumbs up to the crowd. Several fan girls swooned at him, only inciting Jealousy in Jubileena. "Driving the number 12 Twizzler's Ford Kart, Jubileena Bing-Bing!" Jubileena walked onto stage and clung to Swizzle, causing some of the fan girls who swooned, to boo her. "Driving the number 5 Snicker's Chevrolet Kart, Gloyd Orangeboar!" Gloyd walked on giving the double peace sign. "And finally, the five time and defending champion of the SRCS, driving the number 1 Strawberry Nesquik Ford Kart, Taffyta Muttonfudge!" All the fans formed single file lines to meet their idols, but that didn't mean they weren't going nuts. Rancis sat next to Vanellope, Jubileena naturally sat next to Swizzle and Gloyd sat next to Taffyta.

"Hello there, who do I make this out to?" Rancis asked a fan kindly.

"Please, make it out to Jeff," the young boy asked. Rancis signed a cap for him with a black sharpie.

"Here you go little fella, glad to have your support," Rancis said with a warm smile.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" The little boy said excitedly and ran off to his mom. Rancis chuckled and smiled, waiting for another fan to ask him for an autograph.

"This is my favorite part of racing Vanellope," he said to his left. Vanellope just finished signing an autograph and hugged a little girl.

"I know what you mean Rancis, it's so rewarding to make people happy," she replied and started signing a jacket. Down the table, Swizzle was signing autographs when a crazed fan girl wanted an autograph.

"EEEEH, Swizzle, sign my shirt!" She said like she was a dachshund on crack.

"Ha, no problem," Swizzle replied and scribbled his signature on the shirt. After signing it, the girl put it on and squealed.

"PLEASE MARRY ME! YOU'RE SO HOT!" She exclaimed and jumped up and down. Jubileena quickly finished up an autograph and glared at the fan girl.

"Sorry Miss, but I'm taken," Swizzle said and wrapped his arm around Jubileena, whom smiled in victory. The fan girl stomped off angrily as another fan asked Swizzle for an autograph. Down with Taffyta, a young girl was waiting for Taffyta to sign her 2012 champion shirt.

"Hey Mrs. Taffyta, will you win a sixth championship this year?" The little girl asked.

"Uh yeah, what kind of question is that little girl?" Taffyta scoffed and handed her her shirt back. Back to Rancis, the four time champ was busy talking to another young man.

"H-hi Mr. Fluggerbutter," he said nervously.

"Please, call me Rancis," Rancis flashed a grin, "so what's your name?" he asked.

"S-Steve," the little boy replied shyly. Rancis chuckled and signed the poster for him, "I think you're the best," he added on.

"Thanks son," Rancis replied and handed him back the poster. "Say, do you have any hats?" Rancis asked out of curiosity.

"Just a 1998 championship hat," Steve replied. Rancis sat back and thought. He then motioned for Steve to come closer.

"Do you have it with you?" Rancis asked. Steve's face lit up and he brought it out. Rancis took out his black sharpie and signed it.

"There ya go son, have fun with it," Rancis said. Steve started cheering and ran up to his mother.

"You know Rancis," the mother said, "I always say, you're the best role model in the sport, thank you," she said kindly.

"I've got to thank fans like you for keeping me going," Rancis replied.

**(1 hour later)**

"Sorry folks," Gloyd said, "that's all we have for tonight, but don't forget to come watch us race here at Daytona this weekend," he announced. The remaining fans were disappointed and left. All six champions got up and stretched.

"Oh, man signing autographs is tiring, but rewarding," Swizzle said as Jubileena rubbed his shoulders. "Anybody want to join me at Ruby Tuesday?" he asked. Everybody looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm driving!" Taffyta said and called a rental car company. Swizzle, Taffyta, Jubileena and Gloyd all walked out of the media center to get ready, leaving Vanellope and Rancis alone.

"Oh FINALLY!" Vanellope said exasperatedly. The two embraced and kissed.

"I missed you," Rancis said as they broke for air and resumed kissing.

"I missed you too Flugs," Vanellope replied and snuggled Rancis' neck. The two had been dating for three years, but kept it secret to keep the damned media out of it.

"A month is like an eternity, I'm sorry we couldn't see each other more," Rancis apologized and held his secret girlfriend.

"It's okay Rancis, just as long as we're together," Vanellope replied. "We better get going before the others get suspicious," she said. The two left the media center just in time to see the rental car show up.

"Hey where were you two?" Swizzle asked.

"Uh, I had to use the bathroom," Vanellope quickly lied.

"Y-yeah and I tried to find a Pepsi Vending machine, but all they had was Coke, fuckers," Rancis lied. Swizzle cocked his eyebrow but shrugged it off.

"Well, let's get something to eat, I'm starving," Swizzle said. Rancis and Vanellope mentally wiped their brows.

**End Chapter** **Two**

* * *

Chapter Three will be time trials (AKA Qualifying) for the Daytona 500.


End file.
